Le Phoenix et le Destructeur
by ange3116
Summary: Une jeune fille rentre à Poudlard en septième année en même temps que le trio d'or . Grâce à une alliance peut-être que Voldemort pourra être detruit. Mais un autre Mal fait apparait : plus mauvais , plus ancien. L'ennemi de mon ennemi est-il mon ami ?
1. Prologue : un rêve étrange

Prologue : Un rêve étrange.

_**La pénombre était reine dans les rues , ce soir là , pas un chat ne se promener dans les rues , pas un oiseau ne survoler les maison , tout était calme pour ce soir d'halloween , dans une maison au coin de la rue , une famille se préparer pour le diner , la petite fille âgée de quatre ans et demi , aidée sa mère , en portant les assiettes vers la table , où se dresser un magnifique buffet , le père , lui , lisait un journal , assis confortablement dans un fauteuil , à côté de la cheminée .**_

_**A côté de lui, un petit garçon de un an, s'amuser à s'élever dans les airs, sur son petit balai, offert par son parrain à son anniversaire, en juillet dernier.**_

_**-A table les garçons, cria la mère de la cuisine, saisissant un plat qui se trouver sur le plan de travail.**_

_**L'homme se leva et déposa le journal dans son fauteuil avant d'attraper le garçon en pleine concentration à essayer de saisir son chat du haut de son balai factice, le petit se débattu sur le moment avant de voir les plats qui s'étaler devant ses yeux, ce qui le calma de suite.**_

_**Un sourire sur les lèvres, il le déposa sur sa chaise et s'installa à son tour, au côté de sa femme, non sans lui avoir volé un baiser.**_

_**Le diner se déroula dans la bonne ambiance, la petite fille racontait à sa mère, l'histoire qu'elle avait lu dans son nouveau livre, elle avait déjà une grande soiffe d'apprendre et des connaissances digne d'un enfant de huit ans, alors que le père lui, essayer d'expliquer les règles d'un jeu appeler le Quidditch à son fils.**_

_** ..**_

_**Un terrifiant éclair vert jailli et la mère des enfants tomba raide morte au sol **_

_

* * *

_

**Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur et le cœur battant à la chamade, complètement paniqué, il se leva de son lit, tombant à la renverse à cause des draps entortillé qui lui emprisonner les jambes, le jeune homme se dégagea et sortit en courant de la chambre, direction la salle de bain.**

**S'aspergeant d'eau glacée le visage, Harry se regarda dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, il faisait peur à voir, livide comme un cadavre, les pupilles dilatées, totalement en sueur et tremblant comme une feuille.**

**Le sorcier ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler de son rêve, cela faisait la deuxième fois, en une semaine qu'il faisait ce rêve, au début tout était calme et d'un coup un éclair vert et la mort, ce qui le frustré le plus, est le faîte qu'il ne voyait jamais les visages de ces personnes.**

**En y réfléchissant, leur voix, du moins celles des adultes, lui semblait familière mais sans plus.**

**Songeur, le garçon regagna sa chambre, traversant la pièce à pas de loup, pour ne pas réveiller son ami et passant à côté de la fenêtre, il s'arrêta net.**

**Une tache sombre était dans le jardin, on aurait dit un animal, mais Harry n'en était pas sûr, le survivant se dirigea vers sa table de nuit et attrapa ses lunettes puis il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre, il ne s'était pas tromper, il y avait bien un animal, un loup pour être exacte, au pelage noir avec des reflets argentés. A peine eu-t-il cligné des yeux que la bête avait disparu, Harry se frotta les yeux, avait-il rêvé ? Mettant ça sur le coup de la fatigue, le sorcier se traîna vers son lit et s'écroula sur le matelas, mort de fatigue.**


	2. Chap 1 : L'anniversaire

**Chapitre 1 : Anniversaire.**

Il était près de dix heures lorsqu'Harry se décida à émerger du sommeil, ce tournant dans son lit, il essaya de ce souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu la veille, à la fenêtre.

Le garçon se souvint d'un coup de ce loup, aux reflets argentés, il était magnifique, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu avant.

Mais il fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par Ron qui rentrer essouffler dans la chambre.

- Harry, dépêche-toi.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda celui-ci en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-C'est ma mère, elle veut à tout prix que tu te lève.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras en bas, allez bouge ! Répondit le rouquin en repartant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Le jeune Potter se leva et se vêtu rapidement, après avoir encore bataillé avec ses cheveux et perdu le conflit, il se décida à descendre, pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Descendant une à une les marches, il se mit à repenser à son rêve, une impression de déjà vu s'imposa dans son esprit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il décida de faire abstraction de celui-ci pour l'instant.

A peine eu-t-il le temps de passer la porte de la cuisine que des têtes rousses se jetèrent sur lui en criant à tue tête :

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY.

-Hein ? Oh…Ah oui c'est vrai merci beaucoup, bégaya le brun, réajustant ses lunettes, qui avaient glissées sous les secousses de ses amis.

-Alors mon vieux ça fait quoi d'avoir 17 ans ? Demanda le rouquin, en lui dédiant une tape affectueuse dans le dos, en clair, Harry vacilla car Ron ne sentait pas sa force.

-Eh ben …en fait je ne me sens pas différent.

-QUOI ? Mais Harry…

-C'est le pied d'avoir 17 ans…

-Tu peux faire…

-Tout ce que tu veux…

-Enfin presque. Rajouta Fred en voyant le regard que sa mère lui lançait.

-Bon, aller, assez bavarder, tout le monde dans le salon, et plus vite que ça, dit Mme Weasley, en voyant que personne ne se décider à bouger.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la pièce principale de la maison, la sonnette d'entrée retentit et Mr Weasley alla ouvrir la porte laissant apparaître Lupin, Tonks, Hermione et Sirius. Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent littéralement sur Harry, l'étouffant carrément à coups de bisous, «　joyeux anniversaire　», et de câlins plus fort les uns que les autres.

Après avoir eu le souffle couper trois fois , Harry réussit à échappé aux bras des deux jeunes femmes , et put aisément aller souhaité la bienvenu aux deux maraudeurs qui se tenaient en retrait , essayant tant bien que mal , de cacher leur fou rire , en se mordant les joues et se pinçant mutuellement lorsque l'un des deux , avait le malheur de laisser filtrer le moindre bruit laissant envisager le début du fou rire.

Le sorcier serra chaleureusement la main qui lui tendait Remus, et après l'avoir remercié de sa présence, il se tourna vers Sirius, qui le pris dans ses bras, sous l'œil amusé des occupants, temporaires ou non, du terrier.

_Merci pour ta review Klaude , ça ma permi de voir que je m'étais trompée ^^ ! Encore dsl pour cette erreur !_


End file.
